Monday Night Mayhem 8/24/15
The intro for Monday Night Mayhem plays* *A recap video highlighting Sheamus's battle royal win from a few weeks ago is played* *Kevin Owens along with his entire team is in the ring as the show begins* Kevin Owens: Welcome everyone to Mayhem. Now tonight, instead of Mayhem kicking off like it usually does, which ofcourse is a boring, lame, introduction from our joke of a champion, Seth Rollins. But no, tonight Mayhem is instead kicked off with 5 men. 5 men who are all hungry. Not only for Seth Rollins, but for victories. Because last week, i'll admit it. Was a tough week for all of us. We all got beaten, attacked, and were stomped on. And that is not something we want. We want to be known as fighters, as champions. As heroes. So tonight, all of us will be in action against Team Rollins members. And at Spartan Wars on sunday, we will win the war and prove a point. Because on Sunday, my point will not be to gain a world title match, no. It will be to prove that myself and these 4 men inside this ring with me, are true champions. Sami Zayn: You're right Kevin, we have been losing a bit lately. We haven't been taken seriously, but on Sunday it's our big chance to beat them. To make our mark and prove that we very much belong just as much as they do! ADR: Si, Si. Ever since i've come here to Mayhem, people like Big Show, and Kane look down on me. And i'm tired of it. Tonight we shut everyone up and go crazy. And go even more crazier on Sunday. PJ Black: So i say, instead of talking, we get right to the action, so Miz we got ourselves a tag team match! The Miz: Yes we do...and it will be....AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! Match 1: The Miz and PJ Black vs Bo Dallas and Kane The match was fast paced and ended after The Miz hit Kane with a skull crushing finale and then PJ Black got the cover after a 450 splash. Kane was angry after the match and shoved Bo Dallas. *The commentators hype up the World Heavyweight Championship Main Event, announce several matches tonight (Big Show vs Alberto Del Rio, Sami Zayn vs Ryan Mcbride, and United States Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Kevin Owens) Match 2: Luke Harper vs Stardust The match goes on for a short period until the lights go out. The lights come back on and Erick Rowan is in the ring with Luke Harper only and the 2 begin to brawl with Rowan throwing Harper out of the ring and Harper running away up to the stage. Rowan points at Harper and the commentators announce a battle between them at Spartan Wars. Match 3: Goldust vs Zack Ryder Goldust wins easy but after the match Stardust comes out. The 2 demand Swagger and Kidd come out and they do. The 2 teams waste no time and start to brawl and go after eachother quickly. Swagger locks in an ankle lock on Goldust and Stardust nails Kidd with a cross rhodes. The remaning 2 brawl but Swagger gets the upperhand and Stardust slips out the ring. The segment ends with Swagger n Stardust attending to there partners. *Dolph Ziggler is with Byron Saxton* Byron Saxton: Dolph, you've been quite the quiet man since winning that United States title, where's your mind been in the past few weeks. DZ: You know Byron i've been great. Chilling with babes, winning matches. Just having fun. But i know that tonight i got a challenge. Kevin Owens. Man, he's good. Actually, Kevin came up to me a few weeks back and offered me a spot on that squad of his. I had to turn it down though, which hurt me in the heart. But Sheamus is also around. I beat Sheamus at Summer Showdown, and ofcourse he gets a rematch. So that happens on Sunday and i can't wait. But Sheamus should just be worried about me. Because Sheamus could be walking into Spartan Wars as World Champ, and no matter what, i'll bring 110% effor against his pale ass. No offense though, man. Saxton: Thanks Dolph. Match 4: US Champion Dolph Ziggler vs Kevin Owens In a fantastic match, Dolph Ziggler went for a Zig-Zag but it was reversed. Owens ended up getting the advantage and winning the match after a pop-up powerbomb. Big Show jogged down to the ring and began to brawl with a very fatigued Owens and was stopped by ADR and ADR demanded there match get started. Match 5: Big Show vs Alberto Del Rio Alberto Del Rio was tossed around a good bit by Big Show during the match but got the upperhand late and forced Show to tap out to cross armbreaker after he nailed a hard superkick to the skull of Show *Sami Zayn is shown walking towards the ring for his match and is bumped by Kane on the way. Kane says you better watch your back and that he is has no chance against Mcbride tonight* Match 6: Ryan Mcbride vs Sami Zayn The match never gets started. Ryan Mcbride is in the ring waiting for Sami Zayn as the camera cuts to backstage and shows a lifeless Sami Zayn. Mcbride forces the referee to hold his arm up and he declares himself the winner. *Seth Rollins is now backstage with Byron Saxton* Byron: Next up Mr.Rollins, you take on Sheamus, with your World Title on the line. Any pressure? SR: Pressure? No. Success on my mind? Yes. Tonight Sheamus will feel what it's like to be in the ring with a true champion. And he will suffer from me. There's a reason i'm the World Champ, and Sheamus isn't even close to a legit challenger in my mind. Byron: What about Sunday? SR: Well by the looks of things, Team Owens is short a man. Due to somebody with no heart taking out that poor little Sami Zayn. So am I under pressure for that match? No sir. Because after Sunday, i won't have to deal with that overweight wannabe Kevin Owens. I'm done here. I have a match to win. Main Event: World Heavyweight Championship: Sheamus vs Seth Rollins © An awesome match throughout. Sheamus dominated the early stages but Seth Rollins got some offense in. The 2 began to evenly battle it out and Sheamus got the upperhand and hit a few signature moves on Rollins. He was going for a brogue kick but Rollins moved and began to hit Sheamus with several hard kicks and then finally capped it off with a headkick. Rollins set up for a curbstomp but missed got hit a with a brogue kick. But right when Sheamus went for it Kane grabbed his ankle. Big Show and Bo Dallas came out also to distract Sheamus. The 3 began to surrond the ring Shield-Style very slowly. During this time Rollins got up and turned Sheamus around and hit him with a pedigree. He then curbstomped him for the win. After the match Seth Rollins told Ryan Mcbride to come on out and he did. The 5 members celebrated in the ring. But, Kevin Owens theme hit. And the 4 remaining members of Team Owens ran to ring and started an all out brawl. Owens went after Rollins. Miz battled Dallas. ADR battled Mcbride and PJ Black was against Show/Kane. Team Rollins began to get the upper hand until..... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zcbv223jZwA CHRISTIAN makes his way out. Christian recieves a giant pop and heads straight to the ring. He battles the men and tosses clotheslines Big Show over, Kane goes for a chokeslam but is stopped after ADR kicks him in the head. Bo Dallas gets tossed over by Miz and Kevin Owens calls for Mcbride. Rollins slips out of the ring and 4 members of Team Rollins watch Mcbride recieve a pop-up powerbomb from Owens. Owens theme plays and the revamped Team Owens stands tall with new member Christian by there side as Mayhem goes off air.